Their Dreams
by otameganekko
Summary: England and America both had dreams about each other. England dreamed of the past and America had.. wet dreams. How awkward can things get the following day? Warning: lemon, PWP, public sex


**Summary:** England and America both had dreams about each other. England dreamed of the past and America had.. wet dreams. How awkward can things get the following day?

**Pairing:** USUK

**Warning:** lemon, PWP, flashbacks blah

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except for the story.

**A/N:** I seriously though I've uploaded this ages ago. orz Well, here it is. Excuse mistakes if you find them 'cause I never bothered reading it again. = w = Anyway, enjoy! Oh. And reviews are greatly appreciated~

* * *

"England!"

America's wide sparkly blue eyes welcomed him as England swung the door open. The child pulled his arm, making the older nation nearly stumble down.

"What's the rush, America?"

"Just come and see!" he answered enthusiastically without even looking back. He continued to pull England and headed to the garden.

Finally, they have reached America's desired destination. England was catching his breath from the running he had to do so he wouldn't be dragged on the floor. He rested his hands on his bent knees, attempting to regain strength faster.

"Happy Birthday, Arthur," the young nation said in a gentle voice while holding a strangely decorated green cake. "I spiced it up with my own style! Try it out!" he said with pride.

At last, England was now breathing normally. He looked up from the ground as he stood up straight only to see the strange cake. He then gave America a warm, loving smile.

"Thank you, Alfred."

* * *

England's eyes snapped open to reality. He felt the loneliness of being alone. He rolled on his bed. None. No America to be found beside him, snoring while sleeping so soundly.

"It's really quiet without that noisy kid around," he said in sentiment as his consciousness disappeared back to sleep.

* * *

America and England were alone in the conference room. Everyone else still haven't arrived even though it's way past their meeting time.

"Geez. Where has everyone gone to? A hero can't go on without his sidekicks."

"What rubbish are you spouting again, dimwit?"

"Any problems, old man?"

England rose from his seat then walked towards America.

"Eh? Let's see you all proud like that while I," he paused to kneel down in front of him, his face right in front of his crotch. "..please you."

His hands had started rubbing against his member which is now half-erect from the stimulation. He was shocked and also embarrassed of his reaction. Before he could even make any protests, his half-erect cock is now out of his pants and is about to be inside England's hot mouth.

* * *

"W-wait a sec!" America yelled out as he jolted out of bed. Realizing what he was seeing was a dream, his face reddened. He felt hesitant to do so but he looked under his blanket to see his obvious erection hidden under his sleeping garments.

"Seriously?" he asked himself in disbelief.

* * *

The following day, like the Allies had planned, they held another meeting.

Like what America had seen in the earlier part of his wet dream, the rest of the Allies suddenly informed them that they were going to be late. England's attitude, however, was different. It was different from his usual manner or from how he acted in his dream. Thinking this, America felt his cheeks get hotter, making him turn away before he spoke, "Why the hell am I alone with this dull old man?!"

"Well, sorry for being a 'dull old man,' noisy brat," the English nation gave his reply quite gloomily.

Dark circles were under his eyes while he looked away in a daze. After he went back to sleep last night, more and more dreams of the past filled his sleep. Most memories he had seen were the happy ones but those happy memories only get depressing because he knows they'll be no more ever again. As if as a reminder, his last dream among all those was of the American nation's revolution.

He shook his head before he could think of any more depressing thoughts as if they'll be thrown away while he vigorously moved.

"Hey—"

America was just about to ask in concern before the rest of the Allies had arrived. First was France who was carrying a rose like usual and speaking of romances. No one actually paid heed to him as he took his own seat beside England. The next two came in as if they were all together all along. But these two seemed to be closer. China seems to have difficulties in walking while his face was pale as a sheet of paper. Behind him, Russia followed while wearing an _innocent_ smile.

They were all expecting harsh words from the British nation but there was none. He continued to gaze off in sentiment before he noticed that everyone was staring at him in confusion except for America.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" the 'older brother,' as he always calls himself, asked in a flirty (perhaps that cannot be removed from his voice) and concerned tone.

Both stood up in surprise, making it seem as if they were both guilty. They replied in synchronization, "No! None at all!"

Realizing their synchronized movement, they both looked at each other than their faces flushed deep red.

"W-well then, let's start the meeting!" The leader yelled out in his lively, stupid-sounding voice like usual, attempting to dismiss the strange atmosphere they both had created.

Hearing this, the flustered English nation sat down as if that would keep him in a low profile even after his strange attitude along with America's.

Everyone else knew better than to bring it up again which would make the meeting even less productive.

But it was obvious that the meeting was going to be unproductive anyway.

As America spoke about his ideas, once in a while, he would accidentally look at England which made him suddenly stop in his usually endless and fast speaking.

England didn't participate in the meeting at all. Despite the idiotic ideas of America, he would not give any reactions which was definitely strange. He was only looking on empty space as if his eyes were looking on something very distant.

After five hours spend worthlessly, they all decided to take a break.

The three who came late decided to go out of the room first.

When England was about to go out of the room, America called out to him.

"England!"

The way he called out to him made England remember the American's voice as a child. He shook his head again before replying, "What bloody hell is your problem, wanker?"

"You've been acting strange today."

Now sitting on his chair, America tried to hide his erection which was the result of England and his dream. He desperately tried to push his lower body under the table so it would be hidden from plain sight.

"S-shut up! Y-you are also..." His voice trailed off to nothing. Before he knew it, he stopped his tracks though he was about to get out of the conference room. The door remained closed.

"Agh! It's because of those dreams—oh bloody," England unintentionally muttered in frustration. Actualizing that he had spilt the beans, he cursed himself then bit his lower lip.

"Dreams? What, are you having them too?" As America asked, his face reddened.

"'Having them too,' you say. America?" England had an expression of a delighted astonishment.

"Y-yeah." He looked away as he spoke. This was getting more and more embarrassing for him.

But England was happy right now that he ignored that. He started to approach the American nation who was still in his seat and was hiding something very evident. Apparently, it had grown more obvious because of their realizations. England forcefully turned his work chair so they'd be facing each other. His hands rested on each side of the arm rests, trapping the American nation effectively.

"America, are you also feeling lonely?"

"E-England… Wait!"

"Why? Are you suddenly saying you hate me?"

"I don't hate you! N-no, I don't know about that yet actually but…"

Blue eyes looked into emerald ones then looked downwards, pointing to whatever's below. Following his eyes, England looked down to see America's bulged pants.

"W-what is…?"

It took England a little while to register what it is for before he realize. As he did, his expression changed quite evidently which was enough to speak for itself.

"I said, 'I don't know yet!'" The younger nation forced out the answer childishly.

"Foolish child."

He was just about to yell another word of protest until he felt a soft friction against his pants. He let out a yelp in surprise before it melted to a groan in pleasure. Before he knew it, he was being jerked off by his previous older brother. Though it was through his clothes, the sensation was way better than when he did this alone.

America was just about to speak when he felt lips clashing against his. In such a short distance, he could almost hear the fast, loud heartbeats from the English nation.

"E-England… What are you..? Nnn…"

"S-sorry," England's hand suddenly pulled away. His expression showed nothing but uneasiness. His cheeks were now flushed too, it is always easily to make his cheeks redden. "That was uncalled for. I-it must have been disgusting."

He was just about to turn his back before he was suddenly pulled back by such great strength, as expected from the superpower nation. Two hands were on the back of his head while the American's lips were against his. He could feel the other's tongue against his lower lip.

Voluntarily, England's mouth was invaded by his ex-colony, their tongues clashing. The American nation felt aroused and determined, making him such a good kisser despite their usual bickering. His tongue started off slowly, playing around near the opening of the other nation's mouth. As he felt more urgency, his tongue then went further but also pulling away which made the other reach for it to go back. Their kiss intensely continued for a while before America let go.

Both of them let out labored breaths. America's eyes went to look further below only to see a bulge on England's pants. Smiling quite unromantically, he effortlessly pulled the other nation so he would be kneeling on the small unoccupied space of the chair.

_It was a great idea to choose wide seats. Not only to accommodate Russia's ass._

"Let's continue?" America asked, looking directly in those emerald green eyes. The English nation's thick eyebrows were still arched in anxiety but the carefree expression on the American made him relax shortly.

"I really miss you," he replied to the question differently. While he said so, he pulled the other nation in an embrace, pushing his head against his hard chest. Sadness could be heard in his voice.

"Being sentimental? I guess it is part of getting old, huh?"

This time, England's protest was the one interrupted. He felt kissing-caused soft, moist lips against his neck as hands fumbled around his clothes to expose more of his skin. The sensation made him moan softly, dismissing whatever words he was supposed to say. He pushed his head back slowly as he felt more and more, which the other nation only took as an invitation.

Before he knew it, his outer belt, jacket, tie, and dress shirt were undone. He only realized this as he felt those same lips on his collarbone and traveling even lower by each second.

Feeling his pride get hurt while he only feels and moans like a woman, he forced his hands to reach America's clothes. The American's position was too low to begin undressing him with the almost similar outer belt so with his best efforts, he was only able to loosen his tie and a few upper buttons.

Seeing his efforts (which he found cute) America pulled England's clothes through his limbs so his upper body would be completely bare. England had a slight pout despite his own arousal which America also noticed. Complying with what the other nation wishes, he removed his own clothes, exposing his built muscles. England felt envious of those muscles as he looked down at his flat, taut stomach. Insecurity was just about to fill his thoughts when he felt a hand on his crotch.

"Wahh! I-idiot, what are you-?!"

"Huh? I'm just being fair."

As America said so, his hands now fumbled with England's pants. After undoing the button and zipper, he pulled them down along with England's underwear a little just enough to expose the hard length. A large hand gripped them gently then moved in a slow, frustrating pace.

"Mnnn… Alfred…"

The mention of his human name was too much of a turn-on for America, making him stand while his arms were supporting the smaller nation. He pushed him until his back was against the table which everyone uses in their meetings. With someone between his legs, there was nothing England could do but spread his. His face was tinted with an embarrassed blush as he realized his position.

America did not give a damn though. He forcefully drew England into another deep, passionate kiss as his hand was pleasuring England's cock. As much as the smaller nation wanted to reciprocate the kiss, he was only able to moan out in pleasure from too much stimulation. His moans were muffled in their kiss, sending pleasurable vibrations to America's mouth.

Pulling away from the kiss, England's flustered, horny expression made America's erection pulse through his tight pants, blood all going south. Finally answering to his own urges, he loosened his belt and pulled his own pants along with his underwear to expose his overwhelming dick. England looked at it with both astonishment and hunger. He then forcefully pulled England's trousers off his legs.

America gave his own fingers a lick while his eyes were glued to England's, arousing them both even more. As he did, his other hand moved up and down his dick, spreading his own pre-cum as it made squishing sounds. He was masturbating to England's seductive appearance, as much as he didn't want to admit.

When his fingers were finally lubricated enough with saliva, he pushed the English nation's legs so his hole would be exposed to him. He prodded it with a finger before slowly sinking the slick finger.

"Ngh..!"

England started with a groan before letting out small moans once more. America wiggled his finger inside him then added another when it was loose enough. The intrusion was more painful than it was earlier, making England let out a yelp.

"Mmnnah! A-America, it hurts!"

"Come on, you're not a virgin. You can do it."

England was just about to force himself to speak something in return to those insensitive words before he suddenly saw white.

"Ahh! T-there!"

Following England's wishes, America continued to hit those bundle of nerves as he scissored his fingers which made him scream out in pleasure. He was now loose enough to take in a third finger. England felt more of the burning pain until his prostate was hit again, making him forget the pain under the pleasure he's feeling. Pre-ejaculate dripped from the tip of his dick as he felt the sensation of his prostate being stimulated.

Suddenly, though, the sensation was lost, making England let out an embarrassingly lusty whimper unconsciously. His face reddened more, if that was possible, making him hide his face with his free arms. Wanting to see his prideful ex-ruler, America took England's wrists in his hands to pull them above the latter's head then held both down with only one hand. He needn't much force for England's limbs were now weak.

His cock didn't need any more preparations for penetration. In fact, the tip was leaking much more. Slowly, he sheathed his length in England while a hand was on its base. Though he had prepared him beforehand, his hold was still too tight for his dick.

"Agghh! Mnn..! Ah!"

"Ngh… Still tight..! Relax…"

"Mnngh! I… k-knnnow!"

Slowly, America continue to delve his dick deep inside England. Withstanding the pain, England let out small whimpers and moans quite pathetically. To support them both, America let go of England's wrists but the latter's arms remained how it was, exposing his upper body completely to the nation above him.

Tempted, America leaned down to suck at a perked nipple which made England let out a pleasured moan while his insides sucked America further. Aroused by this reaction, America was unable to hold himself from moving his hips as he continued to ravish his nipples. While he did so, he finally got the perfect angle to hit those same bundle of nerves from earlier.

"Ahhh! A-America! Aahh! Nnhh!"

"England..!"

His tight walls were sucking him even more as he pulled away. Unconsciously, the other's hips were also pushing against America's, yearning for more. The conference room which was usually filled with serious words were now filled with pleasured cries, delighted groans, seductive calls of names, and slapping of skin against skin. The larger nation pushed in and pulled out from the other in an unbelievable pace they both found pleasurable.

Soon enough, both felt they were nearing the edge. As a signal, their cocks were both twitching and leaking with more pre-cum.

"Shit..! Cumming, cumming!"

"Mnnnhhh! Ahhh! A-al..! rea…! dy! Cummi—ahh!"

They both released their hot seed. England soiling both of their chests and America filling England's insides with his semen.

Both let out labored breaths. America collapsed heavily on England's body. It was uncomfortable for the smaller nation but he was too tired to even mind.

* * *

In the room beside the conference room, the rest of the allies were sitting together on one table. China's face was flushed red, Russia wore his usual smile, and France smiled satisfactorily.

"It seems there was nothing to worry about," the romanticist spoke nonchalantly before he left the room to finally eat his own lunch.

"Well then, how about we have our own fun too, China?"

China's face got pale from the nice yet threatening words from the Russian nation.

* * *

Back to the other two.

"By the way, England, what kind of dreams did you have?"

America was now resting on the table as if it were a bed and they were now having their bed talk. From the sudden question, England blushed a little.

"Embarrassing memories. And a cute you. Unlike what you are now."

He meant to say the last part harshly so his first answer would be dismissed but it was non-effective.

"You really always think of the past, huh?"

"W-what about you?!"

"Well…" America paused before continuing with his answer. He felt kind of guilty but he spilt the words anyway. "Wet dreams," he admitted while looking away, a blush was also on his cheeks. It was a rare sight from America but it wasn't really what you'd find adorable because of his words.

"Horny brat," England said while he also looked away, the blush remaining on his face but for a different reason.


End file.
